Fairy-Napped
Fairy-Napped is the second cartoon of the first episode of ''F Gang: The Series''. It was paired with ''Ready to Rumble''. Plot Summary Timmy's techer, Dr. Crocker, kidnaps Cosmo and Wanda, and uses them to make a portal to Fairy World. Now the F Gang must stop him from using fairy magic for his own uses.﻿ Script BEPPO BROWN'S BIG STUFF MUSEAUM Denzel Crocker is looking at the giant sculptures until Beppo Brown comes up to him. Beppo: Hey, can I help you? Dr. Crocker: Yes, I am looking to buy some of you're art to help me build my (crazy) FAIRY (normal) catching device. Beppo: Um... okay. Are you going to pay by cash or check? Dr. Crocker: I'll pay whatever, as long as I can get my hands on some (crazy) FAIRY GOD PARENTS!﻿ Beppo: (Pause) You should really switch to decaf. Later, Crocker is seen whistling while pushing a cart with giant stuff. Dr. Crocker: Okay, let's see if I got everything. (Checking list) Giant iPod, check. Giant disc thingy, check. Giant toilet paper, check. Oh, I forgot the giant battery pack! Eh, I'll think of something. Crocker's mother: (Off-screen) Denzel! Hurry up and get in the back seat! Dr. Crocker: I'm coming, mother! Sheesh! FLYNN-FLETCHER RESIDENCE The gang is seen working on machine. Isabella: So, Phineas, what're we doin' again? Phineas: Working on a little machine called the Portalatron. Ferb thought of the name. And thanks to this, we can go wherever we want in the world. Timmy: Why would we need this when I have Fairy God Parents that I can just wish us there? Phineas: Well, fairy magic has been our main sorce of transportation. We can't drive yet, you know. Think of this like a fairy vacation. Cosmo: Oooh! Can we go to Hawaii? I always wanted to go to Hawaii! Wanda: Why? It's just a warm, tropical island with a party almost every night and great food. Short pause. Wanda: (Quickly) Well good luck on that Portaltron thing bye! (Poofs out with Cosmo) Johnny: Fairies are wierd. Dib: Tell me about it. HAWAII Cosmo and Wanda poof in. Wanda: Ah, gorgeous, warm Hawaii! Cosmo: Yeah! I can't wait to wipe out! Wanda: Cosmo, wipe out means falling off the board. Cosmo: Really? Oh my gosh! I hope I don't wipe out! FLYNN-FLETCHER RESIDENCE Dukey has nails in his mouth. He struggles and pushes in a metal piece, then sticks the nails in. Dukey: Whew. The metal piece goes out of place and whacks Dukey on the back of the head. Dukey: Okay, ow. Phineas: Who wants to test it first? Buford: I'll go. But I'm taking the nerd with me. (Picks up Baljeet) Baljeet: I do not like this position that I am in. Buford and Baljeet are in the cockpit. Phineas types in the coordinates "CANDACE'S ROOM". Phineas: Okay, now just pull the lever. Buford pulls the lever and he and Baljeet disappear. In Candace's room, she is reading a book when Buford and Baljeet warp in. She screams, then Buford screams, then Baljeet, then Candace, then Buford, then Baljeet, then Buford, then Candace. Candace: What are you doing in my room? Buford: Hey, don't look at us. Baljeet: It was the Portalatron! Candace: The Portal-what? (Looks out the window) Phineas! Ferb! Phineas: Oh, hey, Candace! Does our Portaltron work? Candace: If mom was here right now you'd be so busted! Johnny: Should I test the report button? Phineas: Go ahead. Johnny pushes the button and Buford and Baljeet are warped back, except they're torsos are connected. Dukey: Oh, that cannot be right. HAWAII We see Crocker flying to the island on a rickety looking robot made out of junk. The low gas signal beeps. Dr. Crocker: Oh, quiet! When I get those fairies you won't need gas! The tracker shows Cosmo and Wanda on the beach. Dr. Crocker: Yes, (crazy) FAIRIES! (Normal) You're mine! The robot suddenly stops and splashes in the water. Dr. Crocker: Darn it! The robot washes up on shore. Cosmo: Beached whale! We gotta roll it back to sea before it dries out! Cosmo begins pushing on the robot. Wanda: Uh, Cosmo? Are you sure that's a whale? Crocker's shadow surrounds the fairies. Dr. Crocker: Hello, fairies. (Laughs evily) FLYNN-FLETCHER RESIDENCE Dib: Good that you two are back to normal. After painful surgery of course. Baljeet: Yes, and I have changed my mind about becoming a surgeon. Something in Timmy's pocket buzzes. Timmy pulls it out and it is a device with a flashing star reading "FAIRY EMERGENCY!" Phineas: What's that? Timmy: The fairy emergency thingy, which means Cosmo and Wanda are in trouble! Dib: Then we have to save them! Timmy: Except we don't know where they are. Phineas: (Takes the device) Here. A little wiring, and it'll take us to Cosmo and Wanda. Johnny: You guys amaze me. Everyone squeezes into the cockpit. Isabella: Not very roomy in here, is it? Somebody pulls the switch and they imediatley disapear. Candace comes out and puts the Portalatron on wheels. Candace: Why wait for mom to come home when I can show it to her where she is? (Snickers as she wheels it off) CROCKER'S BASEMENT The gang warps in. Phineas: Finally! I was getting tired of having my hand in Buford's pocket. Buford: That wasn't my pocket. Short silence. Ferb: Oh, that's just gross. Timmy: Shoulda guessed it was Crocker. Dr. Crocker: Yes it was (notices) GAH! How did you get in here? Isabella: Did you take Timmy's fairies? Dr. Crocker: What? No! What makes you think I would do such a thing. Johnny: 'Cause there's a big generator thing being charged by Timmy's fairies. There is indeed a large generator being charged by Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo smiles and waves at the gang. Dr. Crocker: So what? You are too late! I shall use them to go to (crazy) FAIRY WORLD (normal) and expose the existance of (crazy) FAIRY GOD PARENTS (normal) to everyone! (Laughs evily) Phineas: Why do you want to expose fairy god parents? Dr. Crocker: Forget it, pointy-headed kid! There's no way I... well I'll tell ya! SONG: My Destiny Dr. Crocker: When I was just a child it was less then ideal, When I was in my 20s I was forced to steal, And now I'm a teacher making less than minimum wage, But soon I'll turn onto a whole different page! 'Cause it's my destiny! (Chorus: His destiny...) Dr. Crocker: Yes, it's my destiny! To use fairy magic to take over... the... whole... wide... WORLD! CROCKER'S BASEMENT Crocker's mother: Denzel! Are performing a musical number down there? Dr. Crocker: No, mother! Baljeet: You still live with you're mother? Buford: Sad. Dr. Crocker: We'll see who will be sad! Crocker pulls a lever and it creates a portal. Crocker then leaps through the portal. The gang tries to follow, but they are too late. Ferb opens Cosmo and Wanda's cage and they fall out. But Cosmo and Wanda's skin is grey and wrinkly. Timmy: Hey, you guys all right? Wanda: Oh, sport, Crocker sucked out all our magic. Now we can't even fly. Cosmo: That's too bad. I never took walking school. Phineas: C'mon, we better get you back. Buford: Just don't put you're hand in my you-know-what this time, dinner bell. Phineas pulls out a remote and pushes it, and they warp away. DANVILLE PARK Candace is wheeling the Portalatron, when it glows. Candace opens the door and shrieks to see everyone's torso fused together. Phineas: I thought we fixed this bug. FAIRY WORLD Crocker looks around. Dr. Crocker: Fairy World. It's so beautiful. And it's power is mine! Crocker pulls out a backpack with a hose attached to it, and uses it to trap two fairies. Dr. Crocker: All right, tell me the fairy power sourse and I'll let you go. Fairy 1: Yeah, like we'll tell you that the Master Wand is in the generator core. Dr. Crocker: Thanks. (Sets them free and runs off) Fairy 2: Nice going! In another part of Fairy World, the gang warps in. Dib: So this is Fairy World. It's so... pink. Timmy: What did you expect? Isabella: I expected a river of chocolate syrup somewhere. Wanda: Oh, there is, and it's every chocolate lover's dream! Dukey: If we're done talking about deserts, we have a world to save! FAIRY WORLD-GENERATOR CORE Crocker walks down the hall. Dr. Crocker: Hm. Now, from all those monster movies I've watched, this is usually the part where the head monster helps out the hero of the film. But I'm not a hero. Oh well, it probably won't happen. FAIRY WORLD Isabella: So... now what? An explosion goes off, and Jorgan von Strangle appears. Timmy: Jorgan! Jorgan: Yes, Timmy Turner. Now, Cosmo and Wanda, hold still while I blow you up! Cosmo and Wanda scream. Phineas: There's got to be another way to return they're drained magic. Jorgan: They're magic has been drained? Phineas: Yeah, isn't that why you were... Jorgan: No, not really. The sky suddenly becomes red and then Crocker shows up, but he is bigger than Jorgan, his glasses are red, and has his left hand made of solid metal. He also has a cape that says "Evilest Techer" on it. Timmy: Oh snap. Johnny: Didn't see that coming. Dukey: Really? 'Cause I did. Crocker: (Laughs) There's no way you can beat me! I have the power of 100 fairies! That sounded manlier in my head. Baljeet: Yes. Yes it did. Buford: What do you know about manliness? Baljeet: Now's not the time. Crocker: No matter! I have laser vision, the ability of flight, super strength, (clenches his left fist) and a fist of solid iron! (His right hand is now red) Ow! Jorgan: Stand back, puny children. I, Jorgan Von Strangle will... Crocker sends Jorgan flying with a single punch. After a while he lands. Jorgan (off-screen): I'm okay! Crocker than fires eye lasers at the gang, who runs out of the way and hide. Crocker: Come out come out wherever you are... Dib then leaps out of his hiding space and jumps towards Crocker in a karate pose while shouting. Crocker just flicks Dib away as if he were a flea. Dib: Why did I think that would work? Cosmo and Wanda come up and Crocker blasts them. Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! Surprisingly, Cosmo and Wanda are unharmed, and they can fly again. Cosmo: Yay! We can fly again! Walking is just murder! Crocker: Oh no! When I blasted them with my powers I accidently gave them they're magic back! (Slaps his forehead with his left hand) Darn it! Ow! Wanda: Timmy, make a wish! Timmy: I wish Crocker was back to normal! The fairies' wands glow and Crocker suddenly turns back to normal. He then falls flat on his face. Jorgan then picks him up and glares at him angrily. Crocker: Would you settle for an apology? Jorgan warps Crocker away. PRINCIPLE WAXELPAX'S HOUSE Principle Waxelpax is taking a shower. Crocker warps into the shower and she notices him. Crocker: You probably won't believe my story, so I'll just be leaving. Waxelpax screams and Crocker runs off with random stuff being thrown at him. DANVILLE-GROCERY STORE Candace wheels the Portalatron up to the door and runs in. Candace: Oh, mom! The F Gang and Jorgan come out of the Portalatron (don't worry, this time they're torsos aren't connected) Jorgan: Not very roomy in there, is it? Anyway, I want to thank you for you're effort to save Fairy World and possibly the entire world. Timmy Turner, you're friends are welcome in Fairy World any time. Timmy: Thanks. A crunch is heard. Jorgan lifts up his foot to show he has accidentaly stepped on the Portalatron. Jorgan: Oops. You won't be needing that, will you? Phineas: Nah, it's okay. Jorgan: Good. Anyway, I am off. An explosion goes off and Jorgan is gone. Candace (off-screen): Come on out and see this! Cosmo and Wanda turn into balloons held by Timmy. Candace drags her mother outside. Candace: See? Take a look at... (notices the Portalatron is gone) but... it was... and... it... but... Linda: I don't have time for this, I still have groceries to run. (Walks back into the store) Candace: Where did it... Ferb: A giant, muscular fairy who sounds like the Terminator stepped on it. Candace: (Pause) Oh, I give up. (Walks off) END CREDITS Candace walks up and sits next to Mr. Crocker, who is beaten up and has a cup of coffee. Candace: I just can't believe it. Everyday the wackiest things happen to me because of my brothers. And when I try to get my mom to see it, it's never there! Dr. Crocker: Honey, I know how you feel. THE END. Category:Episodes of F Gang: The Series Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers